


size king

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance, minor breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Good things come in all-sized packages.





	size king

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (breathplay).

“Callipygian,” Inoo says, and Takaki gives him a frustrated look.

“Stop using big university words that make me feel dumb,” he grumbles.

“He doesn’t need the help,” Yabu adds, and Takaki just elbows him.

Chinen blinks. He should know better than to ask, especially when it involves BEST whispering conspiratorially in the corner, but— “What are you guys talking about?”

“Yama-chan,” Daiki answers easily, and Chinen makes a face at the stars that form in Daiki’s eyes. “We’re trying to find the words to describe his ass.”

“That’s really the only appropriate one,” Inoo emphasizes.

“I’d go with ‘titanium’ myself,” Yabu declares.

“Well, you  _are_  the ass expert,” Hikaru says to Yabu, leaning back against the taller man.

Chinen licks his lips as he considers this situation. Finally, he folds his arms importantly and addresses the five older members. “Yuuyan’s is much better.”

Takaki’s eyes widen, then seems to realize that everyone is looking at him (well, at a specific part of him) and pretends to look unaffected. “Yamada is smaller than me,” he protests.

“Good things come in all-sized packages,” Chinen says pointedly, making Hikaru unsuccessfully disguise his laugh as a cough, and Chinen offers a wink toward his favorite BEST member as he turns to take his leave. It’s naptime.

When he wakes up, Takaki is in his face, kneeling by the couch that basically serves for napping. Chinen just smiles, because he’s had much more unflattering faces in his personal space when he’s barely conscious. He likes Takaki; always has, even before France. “‘Morning,” he mumbles, even though it’s nowhere near morning.

“Did you mean it?” Takaki asks, eyes locked on Chinen’s barely opened ones, and Chinen’s heart flops a little at how intensely Takaki is staring at him, like this is the most important question in the universe.

“Did I mean what?” Chinen yawns out, stretching a little. He notices how Takaki’s eyes flash with something else and pauses, confused. Nobody’s ever looked at him like  _that_  before.

“That I have a better ass than Yamada,” Takaki says, and Chinen blinks.

“What is this really about?” he asks, because he knows Takaki, knows how much he hates being compared to the other members, especially when it comes to his body.

Takaki frowns and starts to turn away. “Never mind.”

He’s halted by the biggest whine Chinen can muster, because he’s the baby of the group now and he knows how to work it to his advantage. “ _Yuuya~n_.”

Naturally Takaki doesn’t move, just leans his head on Chinen’s shoulder when both of Chinen’s arms reach out for him. Yes, he’s much bigger than Chinen is, but so is everyone else. Even Yamada is bigger than Chinen. He’s used to it; he likes it. There’s just something about having another person weighing him down that just makes him feel so good, so safe.

“Come up here,” Chinen says into Takaki’s soft, fluffy hair, and Takaki makes a confused noise. For good reason, since ‘up here’ constitutes the couch that Chinen is stretched most of the way across. The only place to sit would be on top of him.

Takaki lifts his head, looking wary at the suggestion, but he crawls right into Chinen’s lap and it feels a bit like a giant dog curling up on his master. Only Takaki smells much better than a dog, isn’t nearly as hyper, and as far as Chinen knows he doesn’t slobber, either. Takaki leans a bit toward the back of the couch, legs bent over Chinen’s, and it’s the most comfortable Chinen’s felt in ages, his body sinking down snugly into the cushions.

He lets out a content moan and Takaki freezes. “I’m squishing you, right?”

“No, shut up,” Chinen replies, his voice a bit breathy from the weight on his chest. “You’re perfect.”

Takaki doesn’t respond right away, seeming to let that marinate while Chinen wraps his arms around Takaki’s midsection and nuzzles up to his hair. He could go back to sleep just like this, fully protected from nightmares and sleep demons. In fact, World War Three could erupt right here in their dressing room and absolutely nothing is harming Chinen. It’s such an amazing feeling of security that Chinen thinks there may be more to it than just that, but he’s too sated to worry much about anything right now.

“How can this be comfortable?” Takaki asks, and Chinen feels the vibrations of his voice all the way in his toes.

Chinen answers in the only way that makes sense. “Because we fit together.”

It takes a few long minutes for Takaki to relax, letting go of his insecurities and finally stretching out on top of Chinen, getting comfortable himself. Chinen can almost feel the tension leave Takaki’s body and it makes him feel even better, squeezing Takaki’s waist and holding on tightly so that he doesn’t go anywhere. Chinen’s not nearly ready for this to be over yet.

That’s how Yabu finds them, at least it’s Yabu’s voice that jokes about being unable to find Chinen even after he sees them on the couch. Then he seems to notice Chinen’s hands and pretends to freak out about the couch eating him, but the deep rumbling of Takaki’s laughter keeps Chinen’s feathers from getting too ruffled. He really doesn’t like it when they make fun of Takaki’s weight, even if Takaki himself doesn’t care. Takaki isn’t even big; he’s just bigger than  _them_.

“Jealous?” is all Takaki says, and Chinen grins into the soft hair that tickles his face.

When they eventually have to move, Chinen notices more reluctance from Takaki than himself and wonders if he isn’t the only one who really, really enjoyed lying like that. He thinks about it all throughout the rest of practice, spinning in his mind just like he twirls in his dancing, and by the time they’re released there’s only one thing he wants.

“Stay over tonight,” he says to Takaki as they gather their bags. It’s not a question, but he still gives Takaki his best puppy eyes as the other looks down at him a little bewildered. Yuuto is within hearing range, but he pretends like he doesn’t notice anything like the good man he is, though that might be because Chinen caught him and Keito behind the costume rack at the last show.

“Can I go home first?” Takaki asks, like he needs Chinen’s permission for that, and Chinen nods immediately. “Okay, I’ll be by later.”

“See you.”

Chinen watches him walk away, admiring the view that reaffirms his statement that started this whole thing to begin with, whatever it is. All he’s really concluded is that it’s definitely a thing of some sort. At least, he feels the same way he’s always teased his sister of feeling when she gets all worked up over some cute boy, which has him frowning at the association.

Speaking of Saya, she’s the one who answers the door when Takaki arrives and takes great pleasure in yelling across the entire house, “Yu~u~ri, your boyfriend is here!”

Takaki is a deep shade of pink by the time Chinen arrives at the front door, and it only gets worse when Chinen loops an arm around his waist and looks his sister right in the eye. “Don’t be mad because he’s cuter than yours.”

He drags Takaki down the hall before she can respond, though he doesn’t miss the way his mother smiles at him as they pass through the main room. He’s not sure what she thinks she knows, although at this point she probably knows more than he does. Mothers are intuitive like that.

“Sorry about that,” Chinen says when they’re in the privacy of his bedroom. He notices Takaki looking around and realizes that this is the first time he’s been here. “Neechan’s boyfriend really is butt-ugly, though. He’s too tall and skinny. I have no idea what she sees in him.”

“Maybe he’s a nice guy,” Takaki says with a shrug, looking entirely too stylish in his jeans and button-down considering he was just going to Chinen’s to sleep. An idol always has to look good when in public; someone is always watching. “Or maybe he’s packing.”

Chinen chokes on his air while Takaki bursts out laughing. “That’s gross!”

“You don’t know?” Takaki asks incredulously, dropping his bag onto the floor and straddling Chinen’s desk chair. “We figured this out years ago. The taller and thinner you are, the bigger it is.”

“That is the biggest crock of shit I have ever heard,” Chinen tells him, trying not to think of the implications of Takaki’s—or rather, BEST’s theory. “Do you guys do anything other than sit around and talk about perverted stuff?”

“Not really,” Takaki answers, looking unaffected by the accusation. “What does Seven talk about? You’re all twenty now, or almost.”

“How weird BEST is,” Chinen teases, and Takaki snorts as Chinen flops onto his bed. “Get over here.”

It sounds much bossier than he intends it to be, but it has Takaki pushing himself up from the chair and crossing the short distance to Chinen’s bed, where he starts crawling up from the bottom until he’s hovering over Chinen’s small body. “Am I your blanket or something?”

“Or something,” Chinen replies smoothly, because it feels right and Takaki is right in his face yet still too far away.

Very, very slowly, Takaki lowers himself until he’s lying completely on top of Chinen, holding eye contact until the last possible second. It’s not like earlier, when Takaki was more or less curled up in his lap; this time Chinen’s body is covered, Takaki’s weight dispersed evenly from neck to ankle, and Chinen feels like the world could crumble down all around him and they’d be the last two standing—or lying down, as it were.

“You make me feel invincible,” Chinen whispers into Takaki’s hair, easily looping his arms around Takaki’s back and grabbing onto the firm mass of his shoulder blades, pulling him as close as possible.

“What does that even mean?” Takaki asks, but there’s no panic in his voice. If anything he sounds curious, maybe a little surprised.

“It means that I like the way this feels,” Chinen tells him, and he can almost feel his heart spilling open with everything he doesn’t understand. “You on top of me, like this.”

Takaki inhales so deeply that Chinen feels it, too. It almost feels like Chinen is breathing with him, except that Takaki’s weight doesn’t allow for much chest expansion. “Do you…like me?”

“Of course I like you,” Chinen answers promptly, because it’s the dumbest question ever. “You’re my Yuuyan.”

Takaki’s grinning when he leans up on his elbows, pushing their faces nose to nose. “But do you  _like_  me?”

Chinen thinks about that as he tries to keep his eyes from crossing. What he feels isn’t sexual, despite their position, but that doesn’t mean anything. He’s old enough to know that love isn’t just sex, just too young to understand the difference quite yet. “I think so.”

The split-second of Takaki’s eyelashes fluttering shut is something that will engrave on Chinen’s soul forever, closely followed by the emotion that consumes him when Takaki turns his head enough for their lips to brush together. Nothing could have prepared Chinen for the rush that accompanies such a light kiss, but he welcomes it, sliding his hands a little higher to play with the length of Takaki’s hair as he kisses back.

It’s far from his first time, whether just kissing or wherever it may lead, but it feels like the first time all over again, emphasized by Takaki’s entire body weighing him down, pressing him into the mattress. It hadn’t been sexual, but it certainly is now, surges of arousal spiking all over as Chinen actively deepens the kiss. Takaki’s groan is nothing but approving, his own arms looping around Chinen’s to embrace him completely while their legs tangle together.

“Yuuya,” Chinen breathes between kisses, and it’s probably the first time he’s used Takaki’s proper first name since he’s been old enough to speak to him as an equal. Except he’s not trying to get Takaki’s attention, at least not for anything other than continuing to do what he’s doing; Chinen just wants to say his name, to exhale out these strange but exhilarating feelings along with the syllables.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed, but it feels much later when Chinen’s mind returns from wherever he’d just gone, a place where only Takaki’s weight and kiss exist. He’s incredibly lightheaded when they finally pull apart, though Chinen realizes it’s from an actual lack of air as his lungs gasp desperately for what they can’t seem to get. It’s not dire enough to push Takaki away, though Takaki seems to sense it on his own and balances on his elbows, giving Chinen’s chest room to expand.

“Don’t go,” Chinen says, his voice more pleading than he’d like, but right now he doesn’t care how needy he sounds. “I can breathe just fine. Stay here, with me, please.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Takaki says, using this gentle tone Chinen’s never heard from him before. “I like you, too. I’ve liked you since before it was okay.”

Chinen’s heart races at the confession, and he can’t even begin to care that this is way beyond anything he’s ever teased his sister for because Takaki  _likes_  him, despite how small he is, despite his sometimes pompous attitude and impossible narcissism that seems to turn others off. “Why?” he asks, this feeling of insecurity and wanting reassurance completely foreign to him.

“Because with you, I feel invincible too,” Takaki tells him, and it doesn’t make any sense because nothing about this arrangement is protecting Takaki at all. Chinen’s confusion must show on his face, because Takaki laughs and leans down to kiss the frown off of his lips, lingering long enough to make him forget what he was trying to figure out.

Something about this kiss is different, more sensual, making Chinen’s nerves spark with a different kind of need that has him twisting fingers into Takaki’s hair to let out some frustration. Takaki’s groans tickle his tongue as hands slide down his body, squeezing his shoulders, ribs, and hips before slipping up his shirt, touching his skin directly. It’s not even anywhere indecent, just the dip of his belly that Takaki swipes his thumbs over while his fingers crawl up Chinen’s sides, yet Chinen’s breath gets caught in his throat worse than when his actual airway had been restricted.

He belatedly realizes that this means he can touch Takaki too, his fingertips itching to feel the body he’s admired for so long, the body he craves to be close to. He’s barely grabbed onto the muscles of Takaki’s lower back when Takaki reaches up to unbutton his shirt, which Chinen rushes to take over. Takaki kisses him harder with each button that is unfastened, like he’s getting more and more anxious and Chinen smooths his palms across Takaki’s chest as soon as he has enough room, effectively calming him.

Once Chinen has the shirt opened and pushed down Takaki’s arms, he’s left with an uninterrupted expanse of skin for his perusal. He can’t touch it fast enough, spraying his hands all over Takaki’s back before moving to his sides, which has Takaki arching sharply enough to have Chinen pulling back.

“It’s okay,” Takaki rushes to say, speaking against Chinen’s mouth like he can’t quite bring himself to pull away completely. “I’m just really sensitive there. I don’t get touched like this very much, but I like it, so please don’t stop. You can touch me wherever you want.”

Those words burn under Chinen’s skin, rising his urgency even more as his hands drop to Takaki’s ass. Takaki makes an interesting noise when he squeezes, feeling the denim and firm flesh under his fingers and inadvertently pulling Takaki even closer. Takaki’s legs fall on either side of Chinen’s waist and Chinen realizes too late what is happening, surprising himself with an obscene moan as their bodies line up together and something hard grinds down against where he’s more than interested in it.

“Chii,” Takaki gasps out, and a little bit of rage boils inside of Chinen because everyone calls him that.

“Use my given name,” Chinen demands, so strongly that he almost retracts it. Nobody should be spoken to like that, especially someone he cares so much about, but Takaki doesn’t seem to mind one bit, pushing Chinen’s shirt right up over his head and planting his hands firmly on Chinen’s chest to rock back and forth, creating even more delicious friction between them.

“Yuuri,” Takaki says firmly, and Chinen meets those eyes that are both soft and hard, clouded with lust, and seeing nothing but him. “I want you. Like this.”

If it wasn’t already blatantly obvious with the way he’s straddling Chinen’s lap, Takaki emphasizes his statement by sitting straight up. Chinen’s hands automatically tighten on Takaki’s ass, voicing his approval without words, and Takaki rolls his hips in a way that has Chinen choking on his next breath.

It’s only a little awkward when Takaki gets tangled up in his jeans and nearly elbows Chinen in the gut falling on top of him, but Chinen just laughs it off and takes the opportunity to press his lips to Takaki’s jaw and neck as he helps rid the older man of the rest of his clothes. He kicks off his own in the process, leaving them both wonderfully bare and warm skin on skin, their kissing now serving to muffle their combined moans when Takaki wraps his fingers around Chinen’s length and Chinen detaches one of his hands from Takaki’s ass to do the same.

Takaki’s hand feels amazing, applying the perfect mix of speed and pressure to drive him wild without being too much. He feels like his own rhythm is sloppy in comparison, though Takaki jerks when Chinen thumbs the tip of his cock and smears around the tiny bead of wetness he finds there. It feels so good, but he wants more, enough to have him reaching over to his nightstand without interrupting their kiss.

“I got it,” Takaki hisses into his mouth, retrieving something he’d taken out of his jeans pocket before they hit the floor. “Do you want me to do it, or…?”

Chinen blinks. He had just assumed he’d be the one doing it, but now that another option was on the table he wasn’t sure he should pass up a chance to watch Takaki touch himself so intimately. “Are you okay with doing it?” he asks, not recognizing his own voice.

“Yeah,” Takaki answers, sounding completely unbothered as he sits up again. “It’s not embarrassing if it’s for you.”

That heart-flop thing happens again, quickly joined by a flare of arousal as Takaki rubs some lube on his fingers and reaches behind him, wrists bumping where Chinen’s still grabbing onto his ass. Chinen’s not sure if he should move his hands or not, but then Takaki’s arching on top of him and it very well might be the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Takaki’s face falls lax, a flush spreading across his cheeks and all the way down to his broad chest, and it’s hotter than anything he’s experienced to date, making his own cock leak on his belly in anticipation.

“Ah,” Takaki lets out, and his face contorts a little. “Just a little more.”

“Take your time,” Chinen tells him, trying to keep the anxiety out of his tone. “It looks really good.”

Takaki grins at that, his eyes slitting open a little. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Chinen grabs onto Takaki’s ass more tightly, helpfully spreading him open, and groans when Takaki’s body starts moving, pushing back against his own fingers. Curiously Chinen stretches his own fingers to where Takaki’s are disappearing inside himself, tracing the rim without taking his eyes off of Takaki’s face.

“Yuuri…” Takaki moans out, snapping his wrist faster, and Chinen could lie here and watch this all day if it wasn’t for his hips bucking on their own toward nothing, the frustration reaching its limit. “Want you…”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Chinen says, his voice nowhere near even as he finds the lube and carefully applies some to himself. Just the contact has him twitching, and he has to tighten a fist around the base to keep from fucking his own hand, his hips moving entirely on their own.

Then his wrist is batted away and Takaki’s hovering over him once again, only this time he’s slowly lowering himself onto Chinen’s cock. Chinen’s had sex before, of course, but it was nothing like this, so completely surrounded by a tight warmth that seems to wrap around more than just his length. Even when he’s all the way inside, it doesn’t feel close enough, his hands sliding up Takaki’s sides to gently guide him when he starts to move.

“You feel so good,” he mumbles, unsure if it’s even audible, but Takaki grunts in some type of understanding and Chinen forces his eyes to stay open and focused, watching the other man ride. It’s slow at first, his body still getting used to having Chinen inside him, then he speeds up and Chinen can’t stop himself from thrusting up in contrast, pulling a strained noise from Takaki’s lungs.

“Yuuri,” is all Takaki says, now and for the next thousand heartbeats as they move together. He moves his body more and more unabashedly, leaning back to angle Chinen right where he wants him despite looking like something right out of an AV movie. It’s incredibly attractive and Chinen loves the confidence exuding from him right now, even if this might be the only time he sees it. His own fingers dig into Takaki’s thighs, feeling them flex with each roll of his hips and it’s not nearly enough to keep him from being pulled under way too soon.

“Yuuyan, I’m close,” he warns, his words coming out low and desperate, a chill spreading across his chest that breaks out into sweat.

“Go ahead,” Takaki tells him. “Wanna feel you come.”

That’s it, Chinen’s moan echoing throughout his own head as he gives in to the demands of his body and comes hard, deep inside of Takaki. Subconsciously he grabs Takaki’s hips to halt him, struggling to catch his breath as his orgasm continues to claim his coherence for a little while longer, much more than usual. He recognizes Takaki’s weight on him once again, now familiar, though the firm length pressing into his stomach reminds him that Takaki didn’t finish.

“Oh,” Takaki says when Chinen takes it in hand, flicking his wrist just how he likes it himself. He’s taken even higher with each jerk and moan Takaki makes on top of him, which he still feels in his toes along with the lingering tingling from his own release, and it makes him move faster, pulling more of those noises from Takaki’s throat until he finally tenses and spills over Chinen’s fingers.

Chinen makes the biggest noise of contentment ever, humming happily as he licks his fingers and stretches out underneath Takaki who weighs him down just enough to keep him from fully catching his breath. He urges Takaki’s legs down as well, thighs still tense and Chinen uses what little energy he has left to rub them, unable to keep his hands off of Takaki’s gorgeous body that was just given to him so generously.

“You definitely have a better ass than Yamada,” Chinen says, and Takaki snorts in laughter, clearly uncaring about any of that right now, which is exactly what Chinen wanted.

The next time he comes across BEST with those filthy smirks on their faces, it’s personal. “I’m telling you, Yuuto has to be the biggest,” Hikaru’s saying. “It’s the height rule.”

“Yes, but I’m still older,” Yabu argues. “We’re only a centimeter or two apart anyway. In height.  _In height_!”

He frowns while Daiki and Inoo laugh so hard that they almost fall off their chairs, leaning onto each other for support.

“So what?” Chinen inserts himself into the conversation, putting his hands on his hips importantly. “I’m the youngest and the shortest, so how does that fit into your  _rule_?”

Yabu swallows. “See, it’s proportional, really.”

“It’s ridiculous is what it is,” Takaki finally speaks up, and Chinen hides a smile. “Good things come in all-sized packages.”

Inoo composes himself enough to speak. “How do you two even do it, seriously? Nothing matches up.”

A tug on Chinen’s arm lands him right in front of Takaki, where he’s embraced so strongly that nothing can get to him now, not even BEST insulting his manhood. Takaki shrugs as he replies, “We just fit together.”


End file.
